


Victorious

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Stickmin Shuffle [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'll be honest it's Stickvin if you squint, Song fic, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: He stood up, stretched out a little to pop his back, before starting to dance just like he had earlier that day, clapping and swaying to the beat as he looked like the world’s biggest idiot. But that was a title he was quite proud of, being the biggest idiot in a room meant he could get away with whatever the hell he wanted. Or in this case, he could get away with just being himself.“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was- Henry?!?”
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Series: Stickmin Shuffle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918810
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo I'm new to the fandom, so I'm just gonna break my way in by doing something I've never done before.
> 
> I’m starting this little project, a one-shot based off of me hitting shuffle on a playlist I made for Henry. First song happens to be one I heavily associate with Henry because let’s face it, Victorious by Panic! At The Disco is very fitting. But I will be posting these randomly until I reach the end of the playlist or I run out of steam.  
> This will be part of a series, and each one will revolve around different endings based on what songs I think would fit what endings, but other than that they'll be the same head canons and such.

Henry was the happiest he had been in a long, long time. Him and Ellie had been picked up by Charles, brought back to the military base where Galeforce had asked them if they’d all be willing to work together for what could possibly be the biggest, grandest mission of their lives. Of course they all said yes, the only unknown in the equation was Ellie, but she was more than willing to trust Henry after they had helped bust each other out. The mission itself went spectacularly, and once they had gotten back to base the general had insisted on a massive celebration.

However, Henry had decided to duck out early, having lost Ellie to a crowd of soldiers he was pretty sure were known to be lesbians, and he had lost track of Charles early on into the night. He was now just strolling through the base, finding a spot on the roof of a building to just sit in the humid night air, watching the stars and getting lost in thought.

He was honestly impressed they had pulled it off, fairly certain that when Charles had launched him and Ellie directly into the shuttle’s cafeteria they would be goners. If it wasn’t for Charles’ quick thinking by using the helicopter to blast music loud enough that everyone inside could hear it, then things would have ended poorly.

Henry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of illegal fireworks being shot off. He chuckled to himself, even if they were on a military base in the middle of nowhere, the people here would still find any way possible to bend or break the rules in celebration of something. What made him start to lose himself in laughter however, was the loud music being blasted across the base to go with the impromptu firework show. Victorious, the exact same song Charles had played, started to blare out and Henry was glad to already be sitting down.

No doubt Charles himself had something to do with this, it was just his sort of humor, and Henry knew Ellie was also laughing her ass off at this same moment. Henry decided this was a good enough time to let loose a bit, he was all alone on top of a building and celebrating a spectacular mission gone right, he might as well enjoy himself a bit without the prying or judging eyes of anyone else.

He stood up, stretched out a little to pop his back, before starting to dance just like he had earlier that day, clapping and swaying to the beat as he looked like the world’s biggest idiot. But that was a title he was quite proud of, being the biggest idiot in a room meant he could get away with whatever the hell he wanted. Or in this case, he could get away with just being himself.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was-  _ Henry?!? _ ”

Henry was startled out of his little spontaneous dance break by a voice, but not just any voice, Charles himself was hovering at the end of the ladder, slightly flushed, but watching him dance around with a small smile.

“Sorry to intrude- I hadn’t seen you at the party so, so I just kind of wandered off to find the general and then got roped into setting off a few fireworks and then-”

Henry cut him off with a wave of his hand, then extending it out to help Charles up the rest of the way onto the building. He took both of his hands into his and slowly started to spin him, picking back up into dancing around and swaying to the beat. Charles just beamed and joined right in. Back at the Toppat base he hadn’t gotten to join the distraction, and he wouldn’t have ever said it out loud, but he was a tad bummed to have missed out on it. But right now, standing in the moonlight with Henry and getting to finally dance like an idiot was more than enough to make up for it.

“This is probably one of my favorite songs, you probably can’t guess how many times I’ve danced to this in my apartment late at night after coming back from an assignment.” Charles laughed nervously, looking away out of embarrassment as Henry stopped for a moment to shoot him a big smile, and signing  _ “I used to pretend to sing it in my shower when I was home alone” _ and that was enough to reassure Charles and get him to start laughing again.

Neither of them said anything else, just deciding to enjoy the night and the atmosphere with each other, celebrating in their own dumb little way.


End file.
